In recent times, lightweight components for vehicles are increasingly developed, particularly in order to reduce fuel consumption or in order to improve driving dynamics. DE 38 39 855 A1, for example, describes a lightweight construction element that can be used for motor vehicles and has a shell-shaped basic body made of sheet metal whose interior has reinforcing ribs made of molded-on plastic. At the connecting points to the reinforcing ribs, the basic body has anchorings that are made of deformations or clearances through which the plastic extends out over the surfaces of the clearances.
Such or similar lightweight components have meanwhile also been developed for the chasses of motor vehicles. For example, from DE 10 2005 004 917 A1, a control arm component for wheel suspensions of motor vehicles is known, comprising a shell body made of steel and latticed reinforcements coupled to it made of plastic which can be molded directly onto the shell body. To this end, apertures may be provided in the shell body which are penetrated bythe plastic of the latticed reinforcements. Furthermore, the shell body can be provided at least partially with bracings by the latticed reinforcements. The control arm component has a first support section which is connected to a socket of a ball-shaped coupling and a second support section which is formed by a metallic cylindrical sleeve that is connected to flank regions of the shell body. The connection of the ball-shaped coupling to the control arm component is, however, not described in this document.
One possibility for connecting an articulated joint is provided, for example, in EP 1 217 233 A1 which discloses a connecting piece having a metal body on which a ball joint is disposed. The ball joint has a plastic housing and a ball pin partially disposed therein. An end region of the metal body forms a flat profile in which a hole is provided. To this end, the hole penetrates the flat profile associated with the end region, thereby forming an annular structure. The annular structure serves to reinforce the plastic housing and is embedded therein. The housing is preferably a single-piece plastic, injection-molded part which is formed by insert molding of the end region. Furthermore, the connecting piece may be configured as a transverse control arm which is connected both to the automotive body and to one of the wheels or wheel carrier.
Due to the fact that the housing is formed by insert molding of the end region, the design variety of the housing is limited with respect to the material. Particularly if the demands placed on strength and stability are higher, it may be advantageous to produce the housing separately from the plastic injection-molded part.